Be Natural
"Be Natural" - второй цифровой сингл Red Velvet. Он был выпущен 13 октября 2014 года и записан вместе с Тэёном из SR14B. Этот трек является ремейком песни S.E.S. из их альбома A Letter From Greenland. Текст Айрин, Сыльги, Вэнди, Джой, Тэён Корейский= Uh baby come come come I’ll be there for you, hmm yeah Oh 이 마음에 있는 세상과 보여지는 풍경들과 느낄 수가 있는 모든 것 Oh 아이처럼 웃는 얼굴 가끔 가끔씩 내 작은 방에 옮겨놓고 싶은걸 Oh so so so so 매일 아침 꿈에서 매일 같은 곳에서 그댈 만날 수 있어 Oh something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eyes 이젠 날아갈 수도 있어 문득 난 잠에서 깨어나 창문을 열어두고 기분 좋은 상상에 빠져있네 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한 사람 새파란 거리 위에 핀 선율을 가진 표정들 날 웃게 만든 모든 것 Oh 이젠 상념들은 사라져 가고 이 순간은 행복할 것 같아 문득 난 어젯밤 꿈속에 그 길을 걷고 있네 아마 그건 꿈결도 아닌 거야 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한 사람 그대에게 가는 길목엔 왠지 어린 나의 모습 만날 것 같아 Oh 작은 손을 잡고 나 그대 얘길 해 주고 싶어 Oh oh Booming system uh uh TY Track TY Track 문을 열어 내가 들어가 첫발 닿는 순간부터 지금까지 니 곁에 있어 창문 열어 새가 날아가 지금 날 보고 웃고 있는 나 너 Uh 어딜 봐도 없어 몽롱하게 빠져들어 몸 속 깊이 녹혀 눈을 감아 넌 신비를 믿니 내가 보여줄게 다 너에게 줄게 이리 가까이 와 너에게 담아 줄게 그저 행복한 작은 소망과 널리 퍼져있는 꼬마 인형 단순하게 생각해 미련 미련 한번만 더 내 어릴 적 모습 보렴 꿈이 현실이야 근데 꿈이야 나는 천사표야 One two 나와 같은 세상과 (Yeah, uh uh) 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한 사람 Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind 내 귓가를 어지럽힌 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한 사람 |-|Романизация= Uh baby come come come I’ll be there for you, hmm yeah Oh i maeume inneun sesanggwa Boyeojineun punggyeongdeulgwa Neukkil suga inneun modeun geot Oh aicheoreom unneun eolgul gakkeum gakkeumsshik Nae jageun bange omgyeonoko shipeungeol Oh so so so so Maeil achim kkumeseo maeil gateun goseseo Geudael mannal su isseo Oh something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eyes Ijen naragal sudo isseo Mundeuk nan jameseo kkaeeona Changmuneul yeoreodugo Gibun joeun sangsange ppajeoinne Nawa gateun sesanggwa Nareul dalmeun nunppitgwa Supil gateun neongneokan maldeul Ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori Tto dareun naye moseubeul Chajeul su inneun ojik han saram Saeparan geori wie pin Seonyureul gajin pyojeongdeul Nal utge mandeun modeun geot Oh ijen sangnyeomdeureun sarajeo gago I sunganeun haengbokal kkeot gata Mundeuk nan eojetbam kkumsoge Geu gireul geotgo inne Ama geugeon kkumkkyeoldo anin geoya Nawa gateun sesanggwa Nareul dalmeun nunppitgwa Supil gateun neongneokan maldeul Ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori Tto dareun naye moseubeul Chajeul su inneun ojik han saram Geudaeyege ganeun gilmogen Waenji eorin naye moseup mannal kkeot gata Oh jageun soneul japgo na Geudae yaegil hae jugo shipeo Oh oh Booming system uh uh TY Track TY Track Muneul yeoreo naega deureoga cheotbal danneun Sunganbuteo jigeumkkaji ni gyeote isseo Changmun yeoreo saega naraga jigeum nal Bogo utgo inneun na neo Uh eodil bwado eopseo Mongnonghage ppajeodeureo mom sok gipi nokyeo Nuneul gama neon shinbireul minni naega boyeojulkke da Neoege julkke iri gakkai wa Neoege dama julkke geujeo haengbokan jageun somanggwa Neolli peojeoinneun kkoma inhyeong Dansunhage saenggakae miryeon miryeon Hanbeonman deo nae eoril jeok moseup boryeom Kkumi hyeonshiriya geunde kkumiya Naneun cheonsapyoya One two Nawa gateun sesanggwa (Yeah, uh uh) Nareul dalmeun nunppitgwa Supil gateun neongneokan maldeul Ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori Tto dareun naye moseubeul Chajeul su inneun ojik han saram Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind Nae gwitgareul eojireopin moksori Tto dareun naye moseubeul Chajeul su inneun ojik han saram |-|Английский= Uh baby come come come I’ll be there for you, hmm yeah The world that is in my heart The nature that I can see Everything that I can feel Your smiling face that’s like a child Sometimes I want to move it to my small room Oh so so so so Every morning in my dreams, in the same place I can meet you Oh something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eyes Now I can fly too Sometimes, I wake up And open the window As I fall into a happy daydream You live in the same world as me Your eyes that resemble mine Your many words that are like an essay Your warm voice that I hear You’re the only person That I can find another me On top of the fresh and green streets The faces have their melodies Everything makes me smile Thoughts are disappearing And at this moment, I am happy Suddenly, in last night’s dream I’m walking on that road That was probably not even a dream You live in the same world as me Your eyes that resemble mine Your many words that are like an essay Your warm voice that I hear You’re the only person That I can find another me On my way to meet you I think I’ll see a younger me I want you to hold my small hand I want to talk about you oh oh Booming system uh uh TY Track TY Track Opened the door, I entered and the moment I took my first step, I’ve been by your side till now Opened the window, a bird is flying I’m smiling to myself but I can’t see you anywhere I vaguely fall deep into my body Melting as I close my eyes Do you believe in mystery? I’ll show you everything I’ll give it to you, come closer to me I’ll fill you up with happiness and small hope Baby dolls are spread all over, think simply Look at my childhood once more Dreams become reality but it’s still a dream I am an angel, one two You live in the same world as me (Yeah, uh uh) Your eyes that resemble mine Your many words that are like an essay Your warm voice that I hear You’re the only person That I can find another me Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind The voice that disorients my ears You’re the only person That I can find another me Ссылки на видео * Клип en:Be Natural es:Be Natural Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Red Velvet Категория:Релизы 204 г. Категория:Синглы 2014 г.